ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Doremi! Becoming a Witch Apprentice!
"If I were a witch, I could use magic to confess." - Doremi while reading a magic book. Opening Clip Due to this being the very first episode, and thus considered special, the opening clip is made as an "intro" to the series. Doremi casts a spell before random clips begin to show. She talks to the audience and says "New TV Program I summon you! I'm Harukaze Doremi, I've just started learning magic. I'm still not very good... but thanks to it, everyday is full of surprises. Everyone will cheer me on, right? I'll be the shining heroine in this ultra-hyper new TV Program: Ojamajo Doremi! Look forward to it! Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do...Arrre?" Summary After a rough morning,Young girl Doremi Harukaze comes across a strange and unusual shop she's never seen before... '' Recap The camera pans around the town of Misora, slowly reaching a strange magic shop where a school girl is being welcomed by the creepy owner. As the girl looks over the many magical charms, the strange woman informs her that while they will grant her wish, it is unknown of what would happen to her. Meanwhile, it's an average morning in the Harukaze home. The eldest daughter Doremi has just finished reciting a spell that will give her courage and she takes a moment to observe the book she learned it from. She prepares to leave for school, trying to be quick in order to avoid her annoying little sister, Pop Harukaze, who exits from her bedroom at that second to question her motives for leaving so early. Doremi tries to lie but Pop sees right through it and tells her it's useless. But before Doremi can make a good comeback, they're interrupted by their feuding parents. The fight soon turns violent as Haruka yanks Keisuke into another room, giving Doremi the perfect opportunity to take off. On her way to school, Doremi takes the time to introduce herself formally to the audience and hides upon arriving to school. She observes the handsome Igarashi-Senpai, but fails to witness the chat between himself and Maki, the girl from earlier. Maki has come by to make a promise with Igarashi, saying that if he wins she will tell him a secret. Igarashi is rather confused, but he agrees and takes his leave, walking right by the nervous Doremi. Who, after realizing he has left, runs off to class while scolding herself. There, Doremi tries to read over her witch book again in hopes of finding what she did wrong when she is interupted by her friend and classmate, Hazuki. Hazuki tries to inform Doremi that it is her turn to read, but unfortunately, she didn't pay attention to the book she grabbed and starts to read out of her witch book. Only stopping the moment it dons on her and everyone starts to laugh at her. After, another classmate, Kotake Tetsuya, begins to tease Doremi. But this ends up getting them both into trouble and sent right to the hall. Later on when school comes to an end, Hazuki asks Doremi if she plans to attend soccer practice now. But Doremi runs away after asking Hazuki to instead take her place. But in her rush she fails to notice that she accidentally put her backpack on upside-down and everything falls out of it as she flees the classroom. Once again Kotake insults her... While on her way home, Doremi contemplates why everyone thinks magic is weird. But stops as she reachees a road and notices that she's never been around this area before. After she spots a nearby, creepy building, Doremi decides to investigate it. Inside, she greets the old woman who runs it and happens to notice a lot of similarities between her and a witch. As the woman slowly realizes that Doremi has recognized her, Doremi calls her out on it before she can stop her from saying it! In a puff of smoke, the gooey green object deflates and quickly forms into a Witch Frog! The cat from before transforms into her true fairy form and explains that since Doremi caught Majorika, she's now being punished for it. Doremi tries to leave the shop but Majorika has other plans and they take a moment to introduce themselves once Majorika reveals her plan of making Doremi become a witch apprentice. At first, Doremi is scared out of her mind until she realizes what this means and eagerly agrees! Majorika then asks Lala to get a box from the other room and they go outside, where Majorika has Doremi reach into the box to pull out one of the taps. But Doremi doesn't listen to Majorika's explanation and begins to press the buttons causing the witch uniform to appear while Majorika yells at her for not listening. She then goes on to explain that an apprentice witch must put on the outfit before the music ends. Eventually Doremi gets it right, but Majorika questions her silly little dance. Doremi then attempts to cast her first magic spell but sadly learns that because she's so new to magic, it isn't going to last very long so she shouldn't waste her magic spheres so carelessly. Lala refills Doremi's wand before Doremi suddenly finds herself up in the sky! Because she can't control her broom and didn't listen to Majorika first, Lala comes by to help out by simply landing on it. As she begins to talk, Doremi spots the soccer game going on and flies down with Lala to take a peak. Meanwhile, Hazuki wonders why Doremi didn't come when suddenly the soccer ball flies straight towards Igarashi. In a minute of panic, Doremi casts magic to try to save him from getting hurt by stopping time. She moves Igarashi and quickly goes to leave before seeing Maki and the charm from Majorika's shop. Before she can leave, time unfreezes and Maki gets a momentary look at her but Doremi dives into a nearby bush to hide. Unfortunately, because Doremi interfered, the rival team scores a point... Lala lectures Doremi before mentioning forbidden magic, explaining that using magic to heal wounds is very bad. Suddenly Igarashi gets hurt and may not be able to play. But before anything is finalized, Maki unknowingly wishes to heal him and she receives his injury as the charm shatters. Lala then teases Doremi, pointing out that she probably had a crush on Igarashi too. Since she feels badly for what has happened, Doremi tries to freeze time again in order to help out the team but the spell ends and she's hit right in the face by the ball. But Majorika happens to be nearby and she uses her own magic to revert Doremi back to her normal form. Eventually Doremi wakes up to find herself in the nurses office. She and Hazuki begin to chat until they hear Igarashi and Maki in the other part of the room. They rush outside to spy on them as Igarashi asks Maki to go out with him. While Doremi laments over this, claiming to be fine, Majorika and Lala watch the scene before Majorika claims she thinks Doremi is going to be a pain to deal with, but Lala thinks it'll be fun! As Doremi comments on how nice they look, Hazuki points out that she thinks Doremi may be giving up on Igrashi. A comment that makes Doremi start to cry as the episode ends. Spells *Big Steak Appear! *Make the steak bigger! *Time, Stop turning! (twice) Quotes *Majorika: ''But when it grants your wish, you never know what will happen to you. *~* *Pop: You're sure up early, must be in love with another boy... *Doremi: That's not true! I just have to do something at school this morning! *Pop: What a dirty liar... *Doremi:'' It's none of your business anyway!'' *Pop:'' It's no use but you're still gonna try again? '' *~* *Doremi: My name is Harukaze Doremi. My parent's are always fighting every day. My sister is only in Kindergarten but she thinks she knows everything! I'm the world's most miserable Bishoujo. But today, I'm going to become the world's most happiest Bishoujo! *~* *Doremi: Pretty Witchi Doremi chi! *Majorika: ...What the hell was that? *~* *Doremi: Hey, hey. I can do magic with this stick right? What are the words, hurry and tell me! There's a spell right? Right? Please hurry, hurry, hurry and tell it to me! Spell! Hurry! Tell Me! *Majorika: Shut the hell up! *~* *Doremi: That's right... another sad chapter in my life! Dub Changes *Makihataya Mariko's shop is titled "The Rusty Broom". *Originally, the charms all had a fifty/fifty chance of working. In the dub, only one out of all the charms would bring good luck and the rest bad luck. *As Dorie passes her sisters room, snoring not originally present in the original version was added. *Skipped Scene: Doremi giving Pop the Bi~da face; it's a typical insult gesture in Japan. *Skipped: Keisuke and Haruka's argument due to the violence behind it. *In class, there is a schedule that was painted over to resemble an American Calendar. On another board, the Kanji writing was changed to resemble graded papers. *Originally they were on page 5, in the dub it's 15. *Due to cultural differences, the punishment served to Doremi and Kotake has changed from standing in the hallway to going to the principal. *Doremi tells Hazuki that she failed to confess again, so she won't be going to the game. In the dub, Reanne points out that you're not allowed to attend the games if you get sent to the principal. *Majorika gets upset because Doremi wasn't afraid of her. In the dub, Laralie claims that Patina hates the word "cool". *When an Apprentice finishes her transformation, she'll say "Pretty Witchi __-chi!". In the dub, it's "Falla della dong ding, now I am a Witchling!" *In the original version, each apprentice/witch has her own spell to say when casting magic. In the dub it's been changed into random rhymes based on what you want. *In the dub, Dorie never knew Robbie's name while originally she did. *Cut Scene: Doremi imagining herself as a witch frog. *Doremi's list of identifying witches is changed into a list of how to turn into a witch: Wear a pointy hat, and saying spells only if you know them exactly. Errors * Besides a poorly drawn shot in general, notice that Nanako Okada was given the wrong color scheme. This also happens to Kimura, who was given a blue and black color scheme as shown when Doremi angrily corrects her name with Kotake. *For a split second after Majorika starts laughing, the collar of Doremi's top is purple when it should be pink. *When Doremi first summons her wand it appears full of beads. But when she asks what to do with it, it's empty. *As Doremi holds her wand for the first time, when she poses with her broom her wand hand is empty, but in the scene right after she's shown holding them both again. *For a split second when Doremi falls down, the bottom part of her broom vanishes. *When Doremi holds up her recently filled wand, notice the hand is lacking a glove. *When Doremi is hiding and watching Igarashi, part of her shirt strap is missing/uncolored. *As Doremi questions the lack of her steak after she casts the spell, notice her entire hat looks red. *Notice the magic spheres as Majorika and Lala explain them to Doremi. They keep changing color. *One of the musical notes when Doremi casts her spell at the soccer field is green. It should be dark pink-purple like the rest *When Doremi lowers her wand to check the soccer ball's location, the rod is neon pink. *Near the end of the episode the formation of the guys doesn't remain consistent. Six in total are shown when time freezes, but note that their order is different than the one shown prior. Then as Doremi moves them, there are suddenly seven boys. Trivia *Just how did Doremi know which buttons to press when she wanted to bring out her wand and broom? She wasn't told that she had to press them in a specific order, nor was she told it. Gallery Witch frog Doremi.png Doremi henshin pose.png Inside the tap box.png Pucker up!.png Doremi crying.png Glowing goo.png Magic.png Soccer Ball Smack.png two errors.png|Three errors: empty wand, missing broom, missing glove Flustered Doremi.png Aw.....png Seki Mad.png S1E1Do.png S1E1shock.png S1E1Fall.png Category:Season 1 Eps Category:Episodes Category:Doremi eps